Orejas comestibles
by Kim Sam
Summary: [Fic para Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts, del Foro ¡Siéntate!] Kagome tiene una obsesión con las orejas de Inuyasha, ya no puede reprimirlo más y le pide al hanyou de cabellos plateados si le da permiso para mordisquear sus orejas. Eh, Kagome, Inuyasha no tiene orejas comestibles.
**Orejas comestibles**

 _Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados para mis historias sin fines de lucro_

* * *

 **I**

En aquel hermoso día de verano, todo se encontraba extremadamente tranquilo en el conflictivo Sengoku, no se habían escuchado nada de ningún demonio que estuviese azotando las casas de los campesinos o en las pequeñas aldeas, por ende, Inuyasha y Miroku no tenían trabajos por hacer y los pendientes ya se habían realizado con éxito total, trayendo consigo como recompensa por su arduo labor, enormes sacos de arroz, avena y más cereales para sus familias correspondientes.

Sin embargo, se escuchaba un poco de ruido por parte de dos mujeres que eran las mejores amigas desde hace algunos años ya, se trataba de Kagome que charlaba animadamente con Sango en el interior de su cabaña mientras cortaba algunos vegetales para una sopa ramen, pues deseaba regalarle un rico almuerzo al híbrido como el que solía traer de su era, realmente el peliplateado extrañaba la comida ninja.

— ¿Y cómo se adapta Miroku a los niños, Sango? –le preguntó Kagome mientras revolvía los fideos en otra olla aparte. La castaña suspiró mientras tomaba a su bebé en brazos para dormirlo.

— Bien, es un excelente padre y los niños lo adoran, bueno, es completamente natural pero… -dijo Sango.

— Pero… -insistió Kagome, volteó para ver el rostro de su amiga y encontró un poco de tristeza en ella. - ¿Ocurre algo, Sango?

Las mejillas de la castaña tomaron un leve color rosa, volteó repetidas veces hacia las ventanas y puertas, vigilando que los oídos imprudentes no escucharan las conversaciones ajenas e íntimas, Sango aclaró su garganta con suavidad sin despertar al bebé de seis meses que descansaba en su pecho.

Kagome limpió sus manos llenas de agua en el delantal, colocó algunos troncos más a la fogata para el caldero humeante lleno de fideos y algunos trozos de vegetales, se acercó a su amiga y puso una de su manos en el hombro de la castaña que luchaba por dejar salir sus sentimientos. Sango suspiró antes de hablar.

— Desde que el bebé nació, nuestros encuentros en la cama han sido…. esporádicos. Confío en él, Kagome, pero la última vez que tratamos de mantener… ya sabes… un poco de acción entre nosotros, Mei entró a nuestro futón porque había tenido una pesadilla. –se lamentó Sango, pasando unos dedos por el contorno del rostro del bebé. – Siento que nuestra relación se ha enfriado un poco, ¿puedes darme un consejo?

Las mejillas de la joven azabache se calentaron un poco, ¿qué podía decirle a su mejor amiga?, aunque ella le estuviese comentando un poco de su intimidad con el único amigo de su esposo, Kagome no se sentía en posición de contarle lo que hacía para calentarle la cama a su pareja mitad-bestia, pues aquello lo había descubierto por error.

Aquel día, Inuyasha y Kagome habían pasado la mañana y gran parte de la tarde hablando de cómo sería tener cachorros, si tendrían las orejitas graciosas de Inuyasha junto a su cabello plateado o si tendrían el humor de Kagome con una melena azabache tan abundante como un río, quizás tendrían los ojos dorados como el sol o cafés como el chocolate que solía traer la chica futurista cuando era una joven, miles de teorías empezaban a formularse en las cabezas de los futuros padres. La sacerdotisa se levantó del lecho amoroso que había construido con el chico de cabellos plata para buscar un poco de fruta fresca, cortó algunas fresas, un poco de manzanas, plátanos y un par de naranjas dulces.

— ¿Te imaginas que el bebé tenga el temperamento de Sesshomaru? –preguntó Inuyasha, haciendo espacio entre las colchas para la joven.

Kagome soltó una risa y se imaginó a su hijo portando la seriedad de su cuñado junto a su padre, Inuyasha, tan volátil y extrovertido, trajo consigo un poco de té frío para acompañar sus bocadillos frutales de la tarde, se sentó arrodillada frente al joven de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados, las orejas del hanyou de doblaron un poco ante la carcajada de la joven sacerdotisa.

— Pues, así tenga el carácter del cuñado, seguiré queriendo a mi bebé, Inuyasha. –dijo Kagome tomando algunas fresas en sus manos y comiendo de ellas, gimió un poco al probar el dulzor del dulce.

Inuyasha asintió un poco lerdo, sus orejas se agazaparon un poco y bajó la mirada para comer un poco de naranja dulce, el gritito de Kagome lo había escuchado en todo su esplendor y ahora se quedó grabado a fuego en su mente. Tragó el trozo de fruta masticado y estiró la espalda volviendo a recostarse en el futón, había luchado con un demonio cuerpo a cuerpo en una aldea junto a Miroku en la tarde y se encontraba fatigado por el trabajo.

Soltó un gruñido cuando trató volver a estirar la espalda, normalmente no solía presentar dolor cuando terminaba de combatir con youkai, pero los músculos de su espalda estaban un poco entumecidos y Kagome lo pudo notar, se acercó a él con rostro preocupado.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome pasando una mano por su frente para medir su temperatura, se encontraba normal.

— Me duele un poco la espalda, es extraño. –respondió el hanyou, sentándose y cruzando las piernas, colocó las manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono.

— Te haré un masaje, no te preocupes. –aseguró Kagome con una sonrisa.

La joven sacerdotisa tomó una cinta para recoger su cabello, se levantó de su puesto para colocarse detrás del joven hanyou y empezar a dar pequeños golpecitos suaves en la espalda de Inuyasha para aliviar su dolor, Kagome pensó en todos aquellos siéntate que le había dedicado al pobre hanyou desde la primera vez que se conocieron, sintió un poco de remordimiento, quizás ella también había sido la culpable del dolor muscular.

Luego de golpear suavemente la espalda, masajeó los hombros de Inuyasha delicadamente, arrancándole algunos gemidos ahogados, el constante trabajo de la chica iba aliviando poco a poco el dolor provocando una paz efímera, pues, cuando dejase de tocarle la espalda, el calor de las manos de Kagome desaparecería por completo dejándolo frío, casi en su totalidad.

La sacerdotisa se hincó en sus rodillas para repetir el procedimiento de su trabajo, al parecer, había mitigado la fatiga y el dolor del hanyou con sus pocas técnicas de masajes, si pudiesen ir a su época otra vez, lo llevaría al mejor spa de Japón y con su gran terapista, un gran amigo de la familia, pero desgraciadamente, se encontraban varados en la era Sengoku y ella tendría que ocuparse de los malestares de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, algo había interrumpido la concentración de Kagome, las orejas tiernas del hanyou se movían y doblaban de un momento a otro, esas acciones le parecía a la joven sacerdotisa la cosa más hermosa del mundo, dejó de masajear los músculos adoloridos del peliplateado para concentrarse en sus orejas.

Sí, Kagome estaba obsesionada con las orejas de Inuyasha, siempre que tenía la oportunidad las estaba tocando y le preguntaba al poseedor de tales tesoros miles de cosas acerca de ellas.

Pero para aquel entonces, una idea loca saltó por la mente de la joven, ¿y si las mordisqueaba un poco? Alisó un poco el cabello de Inuyasha para poder tocarlas con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, le encantaba la textura aterciopelada que tenían las tiernas y hermosas orejas de su esposo, pero cuando se doblaban por algún sonido extraño o se movían para detectar la procedencia del algún ruido, el corazón de Kagome bailaba sobre su pecho.

Ese era su secreto, estaba obsesionada con las orejas de Inuyasha y ahora deseaba morderlas, lo deseaba más que a nada en la vida.

— Inuyasha… -dijo Kagome, armándose de valor para confesarle al hanyou lo que deseaba hacerle.

— ¿Qué? –respondió Inuyasha, un poco adormecido debido a los masajes de la joven azabache.

Kagome tragó un poco de saliva antes de responderle.

— ¿P-puedo morder tus-s o-orejas? –dijo Kagome rápidamente, para su deleite, las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron de un lado a otro.

— ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¿Q-qué tú quieres q-que? –dijo Inuyasha, apartándose un poco de Kagome.

Ambos se encontraban un poco sonrojados, Kagome por su osadía e Inuyasha por el extraño capricho que tenía la mujer, se removió un poco en su asiento, en el transcurso de estos años ella le había pedido cosas extrañas pero nunca nada cómo morder sus orejas. Era demasiado bizarro.

— Quiero morder tus orejas, Inuyasha. –le pidió Kagome.

— Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? –le preguntó Inuyasha, al borde de un ataque al corazón.

— ¡Porqué estoy obsesionada con ellas, Inuyasha! ¡Ay, mira lo que me haces decir, tonto!

— ¡Mis orejas no son comestibles, tonta!

Kagome miró a Inuyasha con esa misma cara que utilizaba cuando iba a activar el estúpido collar de Dominación, supuso que lo haría comer tierra si no le cumplía el capricho a su esposa, tragó duro antes de volver a acercarse a ella. Dentro de la cabeza de Inuyasha, pasaban miles de hipótesis de cómo Kagome se había contaminado con algo que le deseaba morder sus orejas.

Por el lado de la chica, se moría de la felicidad por mordisquear las hermosas orejas que adornaban la cabeza del hayou, ¿quién había dicho que la extorsión no servía para nada cuando tenías a tu favor un collar de dominación? Las orbes doradas de Inuyasha miraban un poco preocupado a Kagome, sin embargo, se plantó delante de ella, preparado para sentir los labios y sus dientes en sus orejas. El corazón de la sacerdotisa bailaba un tango con pasos complicados dentro de su pecho, ¡por fin su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad!

Inuyasha colocó una cara seria, cerró los ojos y espero a que Kagome se dignara a morderle las orejas, ¿qué más podía hacer? No estaba dispuesto a volver a meter la cabeza en la tierra, ya estaba un poco, bastante, grande para aquellas niñerías que su esposa lo había sometido por el dichoso collar de dominación, bufó exasperado, mientras más rápido terminaran podrían olvidar aquella tontería.

— No tengo todo el tiempo, Kagome. ¡Hazlo ya, si es que quieres m-morder mis o-orejas! –titubeó Inuyasha.

Kagome abrazó la espalda del hanyou para tomar en boca los pequeños y dichosos cartílagos, sonrió masajeando con sus labios mientras pasaba sus manos por el dorso del cuerpo del Inuyasha, sus mejillas pálidas tomaron rápidamente un color rosa debido a todo el ajetreo. Entre sus labios, las orejas semi-demonio del joven querían doblarse un poco, pero debido a la presión que ejercía la chica no pudo.

Escalofríos subían por el cuerpo de Inuyasha, los besitos que Kagome empezaba a dejar en sus orejas, luego de haberlas masajeado con sus labios, le daba cosquillas por todas partes e incluso, algunas gotitas de sudor frío bajaban por las mejillas sonrojadas del hanyou, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

— _Kagome_ …

— Kagome… Kagome… ¡¿KAGOME?! –gritó Sango, traqueando los dedos ante el rostro soñador.

La joven sacerdotisa despertó de sus recuerdos al escuchar el sonido que Sango hizo con sus dedos, se había perdido en aquel recuerdo tan vergonzoso tanto para ella, como para el pobre y chantajeado Inuyasha, después de eso, el joven hanyou había salido rápidamente de la cabaña, no lo había visto en toda la noche hasta el día siguiente, luego, Kagome lo había hecho comer tierra por haberla preocupado toda la noche entera.

Sango miró a Kagome tratando de buscar consuelo en su mejor amiga, aunque sabía en el fondo, que quizás, era un caso perdido, a lo mejor necesitaba un momento completamente a solas con su esposo para poder resolver todos sus asuntos maritales pendientes.

— Creo que tengo la solución perfecta para ti, Sango. –dijo Kagome levantándose del piso para volver a vigilar la sopa de Ramen para Inuyasha.

La castaña miró a su amiga como si una tercera cabeza le hubiese salido, dejó al bebé recostado en el futón para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué es? –preguntó Sango.

— Usa la técnica de las ore _jas comestibles_.

 **REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|REVIEWS|**

* * *

 **¡Este reto ha sido mi favorito, de verdad que si!**

Agradezco a la **capitana Morgan** por dejarme participar en esta actividad, dejarme ser parte de su maravilloso foro/barco y a **Peachilein** por proponer esta genial idea. Personalmente, me encantó.

Si a ti te ha gustado esta historia, déjame un comentario con tu opinión.

 **La imagen para este fanfic no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene su autor. Yo solo la utilicé para la inspiración y creación de esta historia.**

¡Bienvenidas/os nuevas/os lectoras/es, aquí no se muere ni se pica!

 _Si quieres contactarme contigo, puedes dejarme un tuit en skylerstreat y con gusto te responderé._

¡Nos estamos leyendo, besos!

 **Sky**


End file.
